


Operation: Love

by leedonghyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Swearing, an attempt at humor, author doesnt know what shes doing, bestfriends to lovers, excessive use of commas probably, i feel like im missing out on more tags, keyword: Attempt, they kith, what i do instead of studying for my finance test next week lol ggwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedonghyucks/pseuds/leedonghyucks
Summary: the superm (not read as sperm) members are appalled markhyuck aren't dating. it's a problem and they're gonna fix it.





	Operation: Love

Mark entered the practice room, the sushi pack Donghyuck had bought for him firmly clutched in his hand. 

He smiled to himself, secretly pleased that the younger, despite his never-ending teasings about how Mark was going to keep debuting until the day he died, still cared for him deep down. They were bestfriends, after all. Of course Donghyuck was going to care for him, although he would never admit it aloud. 

Mark was still thinking about how ridiculously cute the younger was being when Yukhei shouted a “Mark! Over here!”, snapping him out of his reverie.

He trudged over to his tall friend, who was lounging around with Ten, animatedly talking about their new choreography with an equally enthusiastic Baekhyun. Jongin, Taemin and Taeyong were on the other side of the practice room, trying to figure out how to make the dance flow smoother, despite it already looking impeccable.

Mark still couldn’t believe the fact that he was put in the same group as these K-Pop _ superstars. _ Ones who sold millions of albums, ones who garnered hundreds of thousands attendees with just one fanmeeting in Japan. _ The _ EXO and SHINee. Not to mention among all the other talented NCT members such as vocal legend Moon Taeil and dance prodigy Park Jisung, _ he _ was selected to join. He could see why Taeyong, Ten and Yukhei were picked. One glance at them and you could tell straight away that Taeyong was picked for him amazing rap skills, Ten was picked for his Godsent dance skills and Yukhei was picked for his natural variety skills, on top of looking like a Greek god blessed with a deep voice and holy shit, _ he can rap _.

He remembered voicing his insecurities to Donghyuck, who was all the way in the United States to perform with the Dreamies at the World’s Scout Jamboree. The younger had threatened to beat Mark up if he even dared to think that he was not good enough. Mark had replied with a _“You can’t blackmail me into a higher self esteem,”_ in which Donghyuck replied with a _“Watch me, Mark Lee,”_. Donghyuck spent the next 20 minutes listing all of Mark’s good qualities and the next 10 minutes saying how much of an idiot Mark was to even think that way he literally just _ can’t. _

At the end of their conversation, Donghyuck had Mark laughing in tears, as he always did whenever Mark was down. He said goodbye to Donghyuck with a considerably lighter heart but at the same time, it felt heavy. He was in a much better mood compared to when he had first called Donghyuck but the growing ache in his heart said otherwise which Mark found weird. Why was he feeling this way?

“What’s got you thinking this hard?” Ten had said, causing Mark to snap back to reality for the second time that day.

“Donghyuck,” Mark answered, almost wistful.

At his response, Ten had raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting Mark to elaborate.

“Oh, it’s nothing much really. Just thinking about how ridiculous it is that Donghyuck claims to, and I quote, _not have any interest in me_, but he goes ahead and buys me sushi just because I said I’ve been craving it,” He continued with a smile.

Mark did not miss the way Jongin and Baekhyun - _ wait when did they get here? - _had exchanged knowing looks. Taemin, who had also joined the group at some point in time, gave Mark a pat on the back while wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. Mark looked over at Ten, Taeyong and Yukhei who were all smiling at him. 

It was weird. Mark felt unnerved. 

He had decided to chalk his group mates’ out of ordinary behaviour due to the stress of debuting again. It definitely had nothing to do with what he said earlier, right? 

_ Wrong _, Mark thought, days after the first incident. 

Donghyuck had forced Mark to take him to his practice room so that he could meet his idols in a non-senior/junior environment. As if Mark wouldn’t have willingly brought Donghyuck there just to see his smile that honest to God puts the Sun to shame. Not that Mark would ever tell him that. He didn’t feel the need to stroke Donghyuck’s already inflated ego. 

With that in mind, he trailed in after the younger who had brightly greeted the other members. A chorus of “Hey Donghyuck!” courtesy of Yukhei, Ten and Taeyong were heard and polite hellos were exchanged between Donghyuck, Taemin and Jongin.

The look on Donghyuck’s face when Baekhyun had jokingly bowed to him because “we haven’t debuted yet so technically _ you’re _ the senior,” was absolutely _ priceless _ . Mark couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw the younger rush over to Baekhyun in panic, desperately trying to not make his favourite idol bow down to _ him, what the fuck, _in which Baekhyun responded with a loud laugh of his own and an affectionate ruffle of the younger’s hair.

Donghyuck looked starstruck and Mark looked like he was in love. 

They spent a few more minutes distributing the drinks Donghyuck had bought for them, despite Mark telling him that he really didn’t have to. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes as he handed over an iced americano to Ten.

“I wanted to,” Was all he said as he moved to give Yukhei, who was on the other side of the room, his iced mocha.

Half an hour of socialising and getting to know each other passed by quickly and soon, it was time for Donghyuck to leave for his next schedule.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Mark whispered, pulling Donghyuck into a hug.

“You know that’s not possible,” Donghyuck replied with a bitter smile, hugging Mark back just as tight.

After what felt like minutes when in reality it was only seconds, Donghyuck pulled away, causing Mark to feel like a part of himself went away with Donghyuck. 

_ Weird._

“Try to take care of yourself, then,” Mark said, his throat feeling clogged up all of a sudden _ and for what._

“Thanks for your concern, Mark Lee. I’ll keep that in mind,” Donghyuck said with a laugh, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

Mark was attacked by a sudden urge to pull the younger in for _ another _ hug and to perhaps possibly _ never _ let go this time round, but time would not allow that. He settled for playfully shoving the other to _“Get the hell out or your ass is going to be late and Renjun will have my head,_” to which Donghyuck had mischievously replied with an _“Oh no! Don’t die yet you’re too sexy,”_ and his signature obnoxious laughter Mark came to love.

After sending Donghyuck off, he came back to the practice room only to be met with six pairs of eyes trained on him.

“Uh?” Was all Mark could get out before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Taeyong.

“I’m so glad you trusted us enough to tell us,” He said, hugging Mark even tighter.

He was about to ask Taeyong exactly what secret did he entrust upon them when Baekhyun had shouted a “What the hell!” and dragged all the other members into an impromptu cuddle pile. It felt nice, mainly because it feels like they’re finally getting that strong group bond they were aiming for but Mark was still super confused. 

They parted after awhile, with Ten claiming he needed to breathe. Mark decided that it was the _ perfect _ time to finally ask what the _ fuck _went on when Jongin’s question caused all of his previous thoughts to leave his brain’s server.

“How long have you guys been dating?” 

Taemin stared at him expectantly while Yukhei and Baekhyun wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. Mark looked over to Ten for help but the older just stared back at Mark. No answer was written on Ten’s face. Mark’s beginning to feel a tad bit frustrated.

After a few more seconds of trying to figure out what happened in the span of the five minutes he left to send Donghyuck off, he decided to just abandon all fucks and ask whatever the hell went on.

“Excuse me but who am I dating again?” Mark asked, causing laughter to spark in the once quite practice room.

“Dude, you literally _ just _introduced him to us. Why are you playing dumb now?” Yukhei joked, playfully shoving Mark’s shoulder.

Mark could feel his brain beginning to hurt with all the thinking he’s forced to do at 12 a.m in the morning.

_ Just introduced him? Literally who? The only person I ever brought into this god forsaken room was D- Oh. Oh. Oh no._

“He’s not my boyfriend?” Mark spoke up after awhile.

The laughter died down. They looked at Mark, disbelieving. Mark looked at them back, baffled.

“You’re _ not _ dating Donghyuck?” Baekhyun asked, after a few more seconds of confused silence.

“No? He’s my bestfriend?” Mark answered, uncertain. 

Why was he being uncertain all of a sudden? He had no idea. What he _ was _ sure of, however, was the slight pang in his chest when the word bestfriend was mentioned. Now _ that _ was weird. Why did it hurt? Mark would rather _ not _ think of it because he’s sure whatever answer he’ll find will result in a life changing moment and to be honest, he _ isn’t _ready.

Fate, however, had other plans that didn’t give a _ fuck _that Mark wasn’t ready. Hence, a gruelling interrogation in the form of six SuperM members commenced soon after.

“Why?” Was the first question Mark received from a very distraught Jongin. 

_ Why weren’t they dating? Why would they be dating?_

“What do you mean you aren’t dating?” Was the second question Mark received from an equally distraught Taemin.

_ I could ask the opposite. What do you mean we’re dating? Why would you want us to be dating?_

“_ Just _bestfriends?” Yukhei asked, the most distraught of them all.

_ What else could we possibly be?_

“Man, I could have gone for Donghyuck all this while,” He muttered after a few seconds.

Now hold the fuck up.

_What _did he say? He wanted to go after_ Donghyuck? _As in_, romantically? Yukhei wanted to court Donghyuck romantically?_

“Excuse me?” Mark had asked, jealousy coursing through his veins.

Images of Donghyuck and Yukhei cuddling together, kissing, holding hands, flashed through Mark’s mind for a hot second. He had to admit, they _ would _ make a cute couple. Yukhei who was tall and tan and _ handsome, _ with Donghyuck who was small and tan and _ beautiful, _and holy shit Mark might actually cry.

He took a step towards Yukhei who took a step back, lifting his arms in surrender. 

Wait, what exactly was Mark trying to achieve by going after Yukhei? Technically, he had all the rights to pursue Donghyuck. It’s not like they were _ together _or anything. Why was he feeling so bothered by it?

“Do you even realise that you have feelings for your bestfriend or are you just silently pining from afar?” Baekhyun asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes which reminded Mark of Donghyuck.

Now _ that _was new.

“I….. like him?” Mark asked to no one in particular.

Memories from their trainee days up until Donghyuck’s visit to SuperM’s practice room resurfaced, reminding Mark of all the weird emotions he pushed down whenever the younger did something. The butterflies he felt when he first heard Donghyuck sing about love. The stutter in his heartbeat when Donghyuck came to cheer for him at his rap competition, looking more nervous than Mark was feeling. The ache in his chest whenever he had to part from Donghyuck for days at a time. It was all starting to come together, starting to make sense.

The way Mark never got mad whenever Donghyuck teased him, even if sometimes it went a bit overboard. The way Mark would always wait for Donghyuck’s recording sessions to end, not minding that he could have used those extra hours to catch up on some sleep. The way that Donghyuck was always on his mind, even when he was right in front of Mark, even when he was away from Mark.

Mark Lee liked Lee Donghyuck. It was as simple as that.

“I like him,” Mark whispered, realisation dawning upon him.

He now knew what those knowing looks Baekhyun and Jongin were exchanging meant. 

“I like him,” He repeated, still not quite believing it even when it’s as clear as day.

Yukhei stepped closer, putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“I like him,” He confirmed, looking at Ten who, once again, just stared back at him, no answers evident on his face.

“Fuck,”

And with that, his life changing realisation had occurred at around 12.15 a.m. in an unfamiliar practice room with six other people who thought that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

His new members, however, had promised to help Mark get together with Donghyuck, which to be honest, didn’t do much to lessen the nerves he was feeling due to the fact that he now realised just _ how much _ he likes his _ bestfriend. _His bestfriend that he’s going to meet in the dorms in less than five hours.

_ How was he supposed to act? _

“Act as you usually do around Donghyuck,” Baekhyun advised.

Mark thinks back to all the times he acted like a complete fool in front of the younger. It didn’t really scream boyfriend material. Come to think of it, he should probably stop flicking the younger’s forehead whenever he came close. How else would Mark be able to kiss him if he’s conditioned Donghyuck to pain every time he’s in a kissable range?

“Yeah, I think not,” Mark replied, dejected.

“Donghyuck already likes you for who you are. You don’t really have to change yourself, Mark,” Taeyong supplied.

_ Yeah, but he likes me platonically. _

“And no, it’s not platonic if that’s what you’re thinking,” Ten said.

To that, Mark thinks Ten should consider: a) mind reading; and b) comedy as an alternate career path after retiring as an idol.

He knew it was next to impossible for the younger to consider him as a potential romantic interest. He knew Mark inside out, all the good and all the bad. Unfortunately for Mark, who had never even considered the importance of making good impressions on potential love interests, he had showed the younger most of his bad sides. Mostly to tease and annoy him because his reactions were just so _ adorable _ and- _ oh, he might have had a crush on Donghyuck since a long time ago. _

Ah, well. Such is life. Mark reckons he should just accept his impending doom of Donghyuck finding out and inevitable heartbreak due to Donghyuck rejecting him.

However, the SuperM members had no intentions of letting that happen whatsoever. They were determined to make _ it _ happen. Whatever _ it _was.

With that, Operation: Make MarkHyuck Happen, MMHH for short or double M double H for a catchy ring to it, commenced.

Since Taeyong was the only SuperM member to actually live with Mark and Donghyuck in the NCT 127 dorms, he was assigned the first task. 

After carefully analysing the nature of Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship via rigorous interviews with the other NCT members courtesy of Ten and Yukhei, the SuperM members excluding Mark, came to the conclusion that they were indeed a pair of pining idiots. It was clear that both of them already had feelings for the other. Therefore, the objective was not to make them realise their own feelings. It was to make them realise the other’s feelings. 

Hence, the course of action decided by the Avengers of K-Pop, as dubbed by SM, was to make them watch a romantic movie together.

“So you’re telling me you suddenly have two tickets to go watch a rerun of Love, Rosie and you think Donghyuck and I should go?” Mark narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

Taeyong fidgeted nervously, sweat starting to form.

“It’s free tickets literally why are you doubting Taeyong? We’ll take it!” Donghyuck replied enthusiastically. 

Mark, being the whipped boy that he is for Donghyuck, reluctantly agreed soon after.

Feeling most of the tension leaving his body, Taeyong let out an inaudible sigh of relief. His job here was done. All he had to do was wait for the pair to come home and realise how similar they were to the couple in the movie and _ confess. _

What the SuperM members didn’t take into account was exactly how _ oblivious _the pair were. 

Donghyuck came back to the dorms, tugging a tired Mark behind him, as he told anyone and everyone that would listen how _ amazing _ the plot was and how _ frustrating _it was to see the pair of bestfriends not realising their obvious feelings for each other.

“If they had just _ talked _ the morning after Rosie’s 18th birthday party, maybe they would have been together from the start of the movie but _ nooooo, _ Alex _ had _ to jump to his own conclusions and assumed that Rosie wanted to be _ just friends _,” Donghyuck ranted to Jaehyun, who was throwing glances at Mark, who was feeling strangely attacked by the comment Donghyuck made.

“I agree. Rosie could have said something along the lines of ‘I honest to God don’t remember _ anything _from last night’ and there won’t be any movie like legit that one line could have saved them 30 years of mutual pining,” Mark agreed.

Taeyong wanted to pull his hair out.

The second task was entrusted upon Yukhei and Ten. The plan was to get Mark and Donghyuck to have dinner with the WayV members. Mark, under the pretense of hanging out with the ‘99 line and Donghyuck, under the pretense of hanging out with Yangyang. The WayV members will then ditch them halfway through the meal or maybe even before the meal starts, and they will be forced into having a romantic dinner together. Ten hoped that their obliviousness would not lead them to question why a group of nine males were eating at a secluded, fancy restaurant that couples usually frequent.

The first half of the plan went quite well. Neither Mark nor Donghyuck had questioned the weird choice of location and just went with the flow. The trouble began during the second half of the plan.

As Hendery was trying to leave the establishment by citing he had a stomachache, Mark had offered to take him back due to their strong ‘99 camaraderie. This had led to Xiaojun volunteering as tribute, causing Donghyuck to refuse as this was WayV’s designated bonding time so _ he _ had offered to take his place instead. Yukhei, bless him, had said that since it was WayV’s designated bonding them, _ they _should go and take Hendery back. However, Mark who decided that it was time his braincells actually did some work, said that it would defeat the purpose of him and Donghyuck going there to hang out with WayV if WayV weren’t even there in the first place. Kun, the man of the night, had said that since they’ve already ordered the food and that they’ll still have to pay for it, it would be a shame to let it go to waste so Mark and Donghyuck should stay back to eat their money's worth or something.

With much difficulty and hell load of persuasion on Kun's part, WayV was finally able to leave the premises.

“Why did they order so little food? This can’t possibly feed nine people,” Donghyuck commented as the last of the dishes arrived.

“It’s as if it’s only meant to feed two,” Mark mumbled.

He had a strange feeling about this. It’s almost all of _ this _had been orchestrated. But it couldn’t be, could it? 

Mark was about to contemplate further when Donghyuck stole a small piece of steak from his plate, causing his train of thought to disappear.

“Hey!” Mark half shouted, causing him to be glared at by patrons of the restaurant.

Donghyuck merely responded by sticking out his tongue.

Mark retaliated by stealing half of the younger’s salad, causing Donghyuck to take half of his mashed potatoes. The food war ensued, with their noise level gradually increasing.

It was safe to say, they were asked to leave the establishment _ permanently. _

Almost running out of ideas, the SuperM members were contemplating the available strategies they had left. They were huddled together on the floor of their practice room, mahjong paper and markers strewn about as they debated their next move.

Baekhyun was proposing the idea of enlisting the EXOs for help when Mark entered the room, his hand that was holding a phone stopping mid-air.

“Mark?” A voice was heard coming from the phone.

“What are you guys doing?” Mark had asked, completely ignoring the other person on the phone, most likely due to the sheer shock he’s in.

“We’re plotting,” Taemin had answered.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. We’re trying to come up with ways to get you and Donghyuck together since both of you have managed to screw up every other plan we came up with,” Baekhyun replied.

Mark raised another eyebrow.

“Seriously, _why_ did you guys get banned from that restaurant? It has a Michelin star, for crying out loud!” Ten wailed.

So _ that _ explains the weird situations that happened the past week. The free movie tickets, the spontaneous hang out, getting ditched at said spontaneous hang out.

Mark moved closer to the members, reading the contents of the mahjong paper and lowering his phone in the process.

“Operation: Make Markhyuck Happen… Lock Mark out of the dorms to force him to stay over at Dream’s? I- what?” Mark looked at Yukhei for some sort of explanation.

Yukhei offered none. Mark heaved a deep sigh.

“Look, I appreciate the fact that you guys care about me and my wellbeing enough to set me up together with my long-time crush but it’s just not going to happen, okay? It’s true that I really like Donghyuck but I don’t want him to feel forced to be in a relationship with me? Like, yeah, being able to hold his hands and kiss him sounds great and all but if he feels like it’s an obligation I would rather nothing happen between us. I’ve come to terms with the fact that my feelings will never be reciprocated and maybe you guys should too,” Mark voiced out, feeling every word stab him in the chest.

It was silent for approximately five seconds.

“Mark Lee you fucking _ idiot _,” Came a voice that suspiciously sounded like Donghyuck’s.

In which, it is. 

_ Wait, what? _

“You forgot you were talking on the phone with me. Like, can you imagine getting left on seen but like in real life? And to hear you pull an _ Alex _ ?? _ Bitch _ were you going to keep me waiting until I’m old and retired and I run a hotel in Switzerland or something? You could have just _ told me _ because I like you too, you insufferable fool,” Donghyuck finished in one breath.

The silence this time spanned a bit longer, with Mark staring disbelievingly at his phone and Donghyuck breathing heavily through the phone receiver due to his rage-induced confession. 

Taeyong looked at Ten and Yukhei who looked at him back. Jongin was looking at Baekhyun, unsure of what to do with the other three mahjong papers they bought to come up with Plan E, F and G. Baekhyun opened his mouth and proceeded to close it again, stunned.

“Guess we don’t have to ask the EXOs for help after all,” Taemin commented.

The others snapped out of their stunned silence, murmuring and politely agreeing with what Taemin had said, which spurred Mark into action.

“I’ve got to go,” Was all he said as he sprinted out of SuperM’s practice room in favour of Dream’s.

“Go and get the boy of you dreams!” Jongin called out, before asking the other whether they had understood his pun.

They did.

Mark ran and ran, whizzing past Yunho of TVXQ who was busy lecturing Junmyeon of EXO on the importance of passion even in pre-recorded performances, and almost bumping into Taeyeon of SNSD who honest to God just wants some peace and quiet around here, _ please. _

He reached the practice room in record time, startling himself, Donghyuck, and also their choreographer because Mark _ never _runs to practice, no matter how dedicated he was.

“Can I speak with Donghyuck?” He asked, almost pleading.

“Sure?” The choreographer answered, still unsure of what exactly was happening.

To be honest, Mark had no idea too. So, he decided to wing it.

He went into the practice room with determined steps, only to gently guide Donghyuck out of the room and into the nearest toilet stall the closest bathroom had to offer. He locked the door and turned to face Donghyuck.

“Hi,” Mark breathed out, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Hi,” Donghyuck mirrored, equally as shy.

This was it. The confrontation after the confession.

Mark closed his eyes, bracing himself to openly communicate with Donghyuck what his true feelings were and what kind of direction their relationship should go towards when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing on his own for a brief second. He opened his eyes in shock, staring dumbfoundedly at the younger who was staring back at him, almost challenging.

“Uh,” Mark started. He was cut off by Donghyuck putting his finger on Mark’s lips, shushing him.

“Let me,” He said to which Mark nodded.

“I like you, Lee Minhyung. I always have. I didn’t know _ when _ it started or _ how _ I even fell for someone as adorably dorky as you but I _ do _ know that I don’t regret it one bit and I wouldn’t have asked for it any other way,” He finished.

Mark didn’t know what to say. Every matter when it comes to Donghyuck, had always left Mark feeling a bit unsure, a bit dumbfounded.

Not trusting his brain to come up with anything remotely romantic to make up for the fact that they’re in the _ bathroom _of all places, he decided to let his actions do the talking.

He took a step closer, trapping Donghyuck between him and the stall door. He could hear Donghyuck’s breath hitch, spurring him on. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and leaned in, capturing the younger’s lips in between his own.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, with both boys just acquainting themselves with the taste of the other, still unfamiliar. They couldn’t afford a full on make out sesh, definitely not in SM’s level four toilet when literally _ anyone _ could walk in and not when they both had practices to attend. Reluctantly, Mark pulled away, causing Donghyuck to whine and maybe, just _ maybe _, causing Mark to contemplate skipping practice altogether just to kiss the younger breathless.

Fortunately, Mark was rational and as a rational decision maker, he had managed to detach himself from Donghyuck altogether. 

Donghyuck, whose lips were slick and shiny because Mark had been sucking on it seconds before. Donghyuck, who looked a little flushed due to the blush decorating his golden skin. Donghyuck, who likes _ him. _Donghyuck, who is his boyfriend? Are they dating? Or?

“I can practically hear your brain screaming questions,” Donghyuck said as he smoothed the crease in between Mark’s eyebrows, a fond look on his face.

Mark could literally feel himself fall for the younger even deeper, if that was possible.

“And yeah, I’d say we’re dating. Just kidding… Unless…?” Donghyuck began, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled the younger in for another kiss, rationality be damned.

After all the effort his members put into getting them together, surely they wouldn’t mind him being a few minutes late, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa its been a while since i last wrote a fic jdfhsdj thanks for being patient with me!! also thanks a lot to the anon that sent this prompt to my cc uwu i hope i did it justice lmao also thank you so much for reading and i hope u guys enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it!! love u guys loads uwu <333333333333 also idk how to link my cc and twitter bcs im a HAG so im just doing it the old fashioned way via typing it down  
twitter: @hyuckieee  
cc: the link on my twitter bio dsjfhsdjkf


End file.
